Realisations
by jusd'ananas
Summary: MAKE WAY FOR THE LEMON! Jess knew the peace couldn't last forever, but she didn't know her world would come crashing down quite so suddenly. Rob will save her though... won't he? Rated M for reasons that will soon become apparent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **If only, if only! Don't sue; we need all our money for caffeine.

**A/N: **First FanFic so please be kind D we want honest criticism…we might kill you in your sleep though so be warned lol.

The way his bicep stretched the fabric of his T-shirt made me want to... ahem 'focus Jess; you're shopping for 'The Graduation Outfit' not formulating ways to jump the bones of your unbelievably sexy god-like boyfriend in the shopping mall', I thought to myself, with a last fleeting look at Rob who was reaching up for the dress I wanted to try on that naturally enter sarcasm resided on the top rail _(Note to store owner: smart move putting the 'short and sassy' dress' up so high the vertically challenged can't actually reach). _'Not that he would let me do that anyway', my mind continued to wander, 'I'm surprised he even came today. He must be entertaining thoughts that involve him _accidentally-on-purpose_ walking in on me in the changing room… but after the way he's been distancing himself over the past few months; he's got another thing coming with _that_ little fantasy. It's not my fault we're constantly being supervised by all of my genetically related adults. I just wish he would talk to me… except that he's a male _and_ he's Rob, so that's not going to happen unless either of us live through a near-death experience… again'.

I jumped as Rob cleared his throat, realised that he had been watching me stare into space while all the deep and meaningful thoughts were running through my SAT-addled mind, and quickly reached to take the dress he was now impatiently holding out to me. Of course, while all this was happening, I pretended that I hadn't just been thinking about him while unknowingly staring at God-Knows-What, in the middle of a shopping mall.

After a very uneventful trying-on of the dress, deciding that it looked absolutely fantastic on me (and judging by the look on Rob's face when I walked out to strut my stuff across the store for all to see, he agreed wholeheartedly with that statement) and then the purchasing of said dress, we left the store and walked into the main part of the mall.

Okay, you know when a guy wants to say/ask something and they get kinda fidgety, avoid eye contact and stare at the ground? That's what Rob was doing for the duration of our walk down the length of the shopping Mall until…

"Ahhh Jess?" Rob cleared his throat.

Crap he called me Jess starts hearing ominous music in her head 

"We need to talk", he continued.

Crap crap crap crap! Since when have those four words been in Rob's vocabulary! 

"Okay…" I sounded slightly nervous.

"We need to talk", he repeated, more to himself than me.

"Go on..." I prompted, sounding pompous even to my own ears

"I don't think we can do this any more", he continued to avoid my gaze.

I stared at his bowed head with an expression reminiscent of that of Seth, after he had first been kissed by Summer.  
"What… what do you mean?" My voice was already sounding shaky.

"What I mean is we', Rob indicated to each of us in turn, all without looking me in the eye "can't do this any more, you have to go to college. Not be held back by some guy who works in a gas station," he sighed, "Mastriani, I'm not going to be the one who holds you back"

I continued to stare at him, but instead of remaining stupefied my expression was turning to mild anger.  
"Holding me back? What the hell do you mean by that?"

" I mean", anger was slowly creeping into his voice also "that us being… involved", Rob struggled to find the word, "is holding you back. End of story. You should go to college and find a guy with a future"  
I fought back the urge to melt and be all "Oh, but Rob! You _are_ my future!" and embrace him because, this is not Neighbours. Instead I replied with a sarcastic sounding; "Us being _involved_," I mocked the use of the word he had struggled so hard to find, "is holding _me_ back? Since when did you become so concerned about us? Especially considering that, over the last few months you've been so distant, there's barely _been_ an _us_." Now I was holding back tears, but trying to hide it.

"Well then it won't make much of a difference to your life if we end it right now then will it?"

Our voices were getting louder and we were attracting a small amount of attention from people in close proximity, but neither of us cared."Do you want to break up because you're worried that you're holding me back? Or just because you don't have the backbone to be with someone that everyone knows will go further than you ever will?" I was sinking low and I knew it, but him wanting to break up with me hurt and I wanted some kind of revenge.

"Finally... some actual honesty from you Mastriani. All the shit you talk 'bout me behind my back to your stuck-up Townie friends you now have the nerve to say to my face", Rob's face was turning red, as though he had just eaten the Fiesta Spice Extravaganza at Mastriani's. (Only one person has ever been able to do that by the way; a Trucker from Florida, go figure.). "Rob! Are you delusional? I don't talk about you behind your back, because unlike some other people I could mention but won't, I have class and contrary to what you may believe, the world _doesn't_ revolve around you!" I rendered him speechless but that didn't seem to matter as the staring contest that now ensued spoke volumes, of what I don't know, because, maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but… did he look sad beneath the anger?

We continued to stare at each other until a poster on the wall behind him caught my eye. A poster for a missing child. I took a second to look because, after all, I may be fighting with my _infuriating_ boyfriend but I _was_ still Lightning Girl. All of a sudden my vision blurred and I stumbled forward. I couldn't see the mall anymore; what I _could_ see was the inside of a small dingy shed. (That or I had been transported to an alternate reality inside which everything was as desolate and barren as Rob's mind appeared to be.)

In the corner of the room, tied up with ropes was a small boy, cowering with fear, tears streaking his dirt stained face. I blinked a few times trying to collect my wits and my vision slowly cleared. I could hear a barely audible Rob repeating my name with concern in his voice.

Then there was an explosion of sound and I was suffocated by darkness. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **As many other authors on this wonderful site have been known to say… if I owned the rights to these characters etc would I be writing FanFictions? I mean, really.

**A/N:** Okay, THANK YOU! To our reviewers! We dedicate this chapter to Emma; our First Ever Reviewer! And to those who didn't review… sleep with one eye open tonight. And don't say we didn't warn you. Looks menacing

And sorry if we have her location wrong; we are not American… give us a bit of ley way okay? 

If I say I awoke with the worst migraine in the world, it would be a grave understatement, oh and not to mention the fact I knew the source of my pain was a bump the size of Mt. Rushmore on the back of my head and that aforementioned bump was seeping blood into my hair. (Kidnappers obviously don't know the price of my favourite shampoo. Learn to research next time would you?) Thankfully I hadn't been tied up and I struggled groggily to my feet, 'One day I will stop being shocked by these situations', I thought to myself.

I looked around, wondering exactly where I was, but… wait, I _knew_ where I was! Okay, maybe I couldn't pinpoint my location on a map or anything, but this place! It was the place I saw right before… well right before something happened. The boy! I whirled around and, there, still cowering in the corner, eyes alight with fear, was the missing boy, Jimmy his name was, well the poster said so anyway. "Hey", I gently reached out to him "you must be Jimmy". He just looked up at me, eyes wide with apprehension and trepidation. I sighed, "I'm not going hurt you I swear", ugh, I hated these situations. If there is a god, then he is constantly having a good laugh at my expense. Couldn't he give me a friendly kid to be held hostage with… just once? Resigned to at least a few hours with Jimmy I got myself settled, restricting movement of my head. "Okay, Jimmy look, I'm not here to hurt you in any way. I'm just as stuck as you. Could you tell me what happened? Where we are? Who has us? Anything? Anything at all? I'm going to get us out of here, and if I can't, my boyfriend and his friends will come looking for me and will help." Rob! I had completely forgotten about him! Okay, that's not entirely true; the moment I regained consciousness I wondered where he was, but I tried to focus on the situation at hand, something I should probably do more often.

"Are you going to stay here?" Jimmy's voice woke me from my riviere, his tone accusing, if not angry. Baffled, I tried to recover with an articulate sentence that showed my maturity, my grace, and my competence; "What?" All pretence of fear was gone from him now. How the hell could I have miss-read this situation so badly? The kid had been kidnapped for god's sake!

A derisive snort escaped his mouth, (Ok I don't know about you but at the age of 11, I couldn't derisively snort) "look I don't mean to be rude or anything", although clearly he did "but I don't like you… and I don't want you here". I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped; this boy didn't want me here? What happened to the simple things in life that 11-year-old kids used to want? Like not being held hostage? Trying once again to get that competence back that I lost earlier, I tried to form coherent words "You… don't… want… me… here?"

"Look lady, let me spell it out to you; I'm fine here, they treat me okay, they feed me, I'm not in school, I can sleep in, my photo is on the news every night and there are posters every where telling people I'm missing! All you're doing is getting in the way," he concluded his explanation with a self-satisfied sigh and a slightly sneering glance my way. "Let me get this straight…you like it here? You like the limelight?" I paused as an idea popped into my head, "Did you plan this?" As soon as I asked it, I immediately cursed myself for bothering; I'm going to give the kid a big head. He's 11 and _obviously_ not smart enough to set this whole thing up! It hasn't even occurred to him that although his… our… kidnappers haven't hurt him so far doesn't mean they won't in the near future.

"Plan this?" He repeated. I could almost see the idea of letting me think he had done just that running through his miniscule brain. Apparently, some of his mind _was_ in working order as he decided against this and replied with; "no, I didn't, but it worked out pretty well don't you think?"

I frowned slightly. Locked and tied up in a shed in the middle of nowhere? Yeah, I'd say it worked out pretty well for him. Not. "Look, the people that kidnapped us. Will they be back?"

"Yeah, soon probably and hopefully they'll take you away while they're here"

I needed information, but how the hell was I going to wheedle the facts and figures out of this obnoxious and slightly narcissistic kid, without looking like the idiot I actually am? I cleared my throat with a feminine "ahem" (ignoring the fact that as I did so, memories of my last conversation/fight/incoherent-battle-of-wills with Rob came flooding in) "do… you… know these guys?" Yeah Jess, good start… or not. "Nah, never seen them before they grabbed me when I was walking home from school the other week. They keep saying stuff about my Dad, he's a hot shot Lawyer", wow this kid didn't take much to get going he was boasting already. 'Keep him talking Jess, just keep him talking', I thought to myself 'he's bound to let something slip _eventually'. _I tuned back into Jimmy's self-praising speech at just the right time, " I think we're in Indiana, do you know where Indiana is?" No Jimmy, no I don't, I've only lived there my entire life, "Uhh yea I know Indiana... you wouldn't know the specific place would you?"

"I dunno", he shrugged noncommittally "something about a border?"

'Okay well he obviously doesn't mean a border as in the dodgy male who watches you from across the dinner table and chews with his mouth open.' (Yes, I too shudder at that memory.) Thinking logically, or as logically as you can when you are in my situation (don't try this at home kids), I tried to remember my geography, not an easy task _Especially_ considering I spent most of those periods firing spit balls at B.O-Bob under Ruth's disapproving glare. 'Think Jess think', I resisted the urge to physically throw myself off the nearest cliff, " you can't have been out for more than a day or so, so given travelling times… I could be in Benton. ('Sticks always look bent in water so males should never have a bath'… hey, if it helps me remember the name…) or…Warren (stupid bastard, I can't believe he… but this is neither the time, nor the place, for _that _particularanecdote.) Okay, so, I know where I am… not that the knowledge will _actually _help me in any way _unless _I escape. Despite it all I _know _Rob will come and get me. As corny as it sounds he _is_ my Knight-in-Shining-Armour.

I looked at the annoying and immature kid next to me and sighed again. Why do I insist on getting myself into these kinda situations? Every. Single. Time. "I rationalise that the men will be coming back soon… that means we have a chance to get outta here right?"

"What do you mean we? I already told you; I'm not going anywhere" God this kid was going to be the death of me.

I rolled my eyes, ignored him, and moved back into the corner of the room – _opposite_ the child. This was gonna be one long 'holiday'. The door to the shed/shack/home-for-the-next-god-knows-how-long abruptly opened and two men stepped inside.

Or maybe it won't be so long after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **Disclaimer: **As intelligent and all powerful as we are we did not, unfortunately create these fantastic characters… we take all credit for this plot though 

**A/N:** Okay, as you may notice this chapter is in Rob's point of view we are just telling you again so that you don't get confused. AGAIN keep in mind that any location trivialities and spelling errors are due to the fact we are New Zealanders. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger last chapter! Nah, no we're not. One more note; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

_Rob's POV_

I could feel a surging pain in my arm but I ignored it, and looked around frantically to try and find Jess. I couldn't see her anywhere, but as I forced my mind to focus through the pain I saw a girl being dragged away by two men. My vision was going blurry again but I blinked and shook my head. I had to get to her. I was _sure_ it was Jess. I couldn't concentrate though, the pain in my arm was becoming overwhelming and all of a sudden I felt a thump on my head and collapsed as a searing white light pierced my vision.

I woke up in a room that was looking all-too-familiar as of late; a hospital ward. There was a bandage around my upper arm and I could feel a dull, throbbing pain in my head but I instead focused on the two other people in the room.

"Mom?" I managed to croak out, quite disgusted with my lack of masculinity at this point in time.

"Rob, honey?" My mother jumped up from her seat beside me and threw her arms around my neck as best she could, considering I _was_ lying in a hospital bed.

"Mom. What happened? Where's Jess?" Sure I was happy to see my mother, but my anxiety about the second question pretty much overshadowed that.

Mom pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes and looked at me despairingly.

"Honey, there was a bit of an incident at the mall. Some lunatics with guns… you know how it goes." My mother was still looking at me, concerned.

I didn't care. I could tell she was avoiding having to answer my question about Jess.

"Mom? Where's Jess?"

The doctor walked over to the bed, apparently satisfied that the family reunion was over and that it was a good time to kill the mood, tell me just how long I was gonna be stuck here, and exactly how much pain I would be in for the next god-knows-how-long.

"Rob, good to see you conscious," There was a pause in which it could only be assumed I was meant to laugh, but I simply looked at him, confused.

"Oh, you weren't aware, of course…" The doctor chuckled at his own joke, if you want to call it that, "You were unconscious for going on 36 hours now."

I continued to look at him. That was great and all, but where was Jess?

"You were shot in the arm, thankfully not seriously injured though. Your arm will be wrapped up like that for a week or so. You were hit over the head with something pretty hard and an awful shape; you'll probably have a scar above your left brow when those bandages come off, but I'm sure all the girls won't mind." He grinned at me and I just looked back at him, unsmiling. This guy was, in Mastriani's words, '_so_ annoying'. The whole buddy-buddy thing wasn't really working for me.

"That's nice." I looked at him, slightly patronising (I've been spending _far_ too much time with Mastriani), and turned back to Mom. "Where's Jess?"

She avoided my eyes and began what I could tell would be an explanation I did _not_ want to hear.

"Honey, those men with guns? They took Jess. We don't know where she is, police are looking everywhere possible, but no one can…" Her voice trailed off as she saw the expression on my face change from one of anger, to one of absolute despair and desperation, and all in less than 3 seconds. She was lying; Mastriani was probably just at the mall or something. I began to get out of the bed; I had to find her. The doctor and my mother, both of whom were looking at me pityingly, pushed me back down.

"Rob, honey, you have to stay in bed. You need time to heal. Jess will be fine; the best police officers in the State are looking for her along with most of the town. The only thing you can do at the moment to help is getting some rest." Of course a mother would say that.

"You don't want to _welcome_ your pretty girlfriend home still as injured as you are now, do you?" asked the doctor condescendingly. I was unimpressed by the way he emphasized the word 'welcome'. I really didn't like this guy.

Obligingly, I lay back down on the bed, but all I could think about was Mastriani. They weren't going to be able to get my mind off her that easily, but I had an idea.

I politely conversed with them for a few minutes, pretending I'd forgotten all about Mastriani, until the doctor left. Then my mother looked at me sternly.

"Rob. I have to go and find out what's happened to Gary okay? I want you to promise me that you'll still be here when I get back."

Apparently, I'm not as good a liar as I thought I was.

"Okay Mom. I promise." Sure, I felt bad lying to her, but I had more important issues at hand aside from my morals.

As soon as she had left the room to find 'Just-Call-Me-Gary' (once again, spending _way _too much time with Mastriani), I jumped out of bed as fast as I could without blacking out again and pulled on some jeans, t-shirt and my leather jacket. I looked around for my cell, keys and wallet, located them in a plastic bag, on a table near the bed and after grabbing them, walked right out the door of the ward, turning my cell back on as I went.

I managed to get outside the hospital before I had to clutch a rail for support. It would seem as though walking 36 hours after being shot, wasn't quite as easy as I thought it would be. I was paused and trying to figure out the details of my well-planned escape and where to go to from here when the ringing of my cell interrupted my thoughts.

**A/N: **See just how sorry we were about last chapter and the cliffhanger? We are so apologetic… we decided to do it again. Just because we know you love it. Thanks to our reviewers but we would love more of them until you actually write a story you have _no idea_ how much they actually mean to authors! **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Disclaimer: **Do you think that if we owned the rights to a book (that people would actually buy) where we could call a character Cleatus … we would bother making a FanFiction chapter pretty much dedicated to someone with the aforementioned name? No, we didn't think so either. Please don't sue… if you do, our parents may cut the Internet connections… and you don't want that to happen do you?

**A/N: **Okay, apologies but I (.5 of the brilliant writing combo – jusd'ananas) have a thing with the name Cleatus, and country hicks crack me up _every_ time.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

And just remember – "Baaaaaaa" means "No!"

Cleatus. I swear that _had_ to be his name. I mean dear god. Ever seen the movie 'Without A Paddle'? Recognise the quote: "Corner of Take It Up The Ass and You've Got A Pretty Mouth"? I think that basically sums up his hometown, actually anywhere he's living. I think the worst part of it, for me, was the outrageous fashion crime being committed right before my very eyes. It doesn't matter _how_ dire a situation I'm in, I still _notice_ things that should be made illegal. Like green overalls and mullets. He had the piece of straw sticking out the corner of his mouth and everything. It was disturbing, and wrong, on so many levels, which leads me to his companion… I shall dub him: Billy-Bob.

He was just as bad, but I guess at least he had progressed from green overalls to blue ones but his mohawk was equally as bad as Cleatus' mullet. Although I'm not sure if that's a step forward for man kind, or back. Come to think of it, I believe it's actually pretty even with Cleatus. Who is, on his own, a step _back_. Full stop. These guys could have been cousins… or brothers… or ex-lovers… but most likely option D: all of the above. Which again, was highly disturbing on _so many levels._

Now that I had carefully stored away all memory of the Farmer-Bros physical appearance, I thought it might be in everyone's best interest for me to politely commence a civilized conversation. "What the hell am I doing here, when am I going back and why, just why? Feel free to answer all questions pronouncing _all_ syllables."

In response their beady eyes bored into mine. I swear criminals these days are more like Beavis and Butthead than most goons. As I 'eagerly' awaited their reply, 'Cleatus' checked on Jimmy, and by 'checked on' I mean he poked the kid in the ribs to see if he was alive and, just my luck, he was. Grrr.

"_Grunt, grunt. Grunt, grunt_".

Ohmigod I think that was _actual speech_! I need a bloody translator, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You are here 'Lightning Girl' because _grunt grunt_", dammit Jess! Listen! God… "Because we plan on keeping the kid", he unnecessarily indicated to Jimmy slumped in the corner, "for a while and we've heard that you like to ruin these kinda things. We don't want that". Really? Wow that was shocking; they wanted me because I was the lightning girl! Well _that_ certainly was a new concept. Who am I kidding; I don't get into these 'situations' because of my stunning beauty. Although I'm sure that has _something_ to do with it. A reaction was needed by the expectant looks on their faces so I gave them one; "well you heard wrong, I can't do that anymore… and you still have two questions left to answer". I was pushing my luck, I knew it, but hopefully they didn't. (Just like they didn't know 2+2.) "_Grunt_", Cleatus glared menacingly at me, "never". Never seemed like a pretty long time to me, although if you think I'm being unrealistic in thinking that then please, tell me, but I'm pretty sure it's _fully_ justified.

I thought an adult approach was now needed; maybe I could try my hand at negotiation, reduce my sentence from 'never' to 'not in the near future'. "Right… never… ok…" sneers began to reside on their smarmy faces; I somehow thought this wasn't going to work. A tried and true method was needed. Dragging my body to the feet of Billy-Bob I began 'crying', and tugging at his pants.

"Please don't do this. I promise I wont tell anyone; I just want to go home. Please", pathetic eagerness positively oozed from my very pores as the fake sobs made my body shake. Laughter began to echo around the shack

"Awww widdy-biddy lightning girl wants her mommy', he brutally kicked me away and his voice dropped the mocking tone, "well you ain't gonna get her". They then, in an uncivilised gait, turned and walked to the door in unison.

"Can you at least tell me where we are?" I asked wiping snot from my face.

"Sure. You may as well know where you're gonna be buried", snorts followed this remark as I desperately tried to keep up the act _and _discreetly cover my newly obtained object.

"We're in some backwards place called Benton on the edge of a forest. Nice cemetery if you ask me, the only wooded place in Benton they say; how convenient", and with a parting sneer he left. Straightening my physical demeanour I turned from the boy smugly grinning at me, into my corner. Then, from underneath my top I covertly pulled out Billy-Bob's cell phone. What? You didn't think I degraded myself for nothing did you? Fingering the obsolete phone's buttons I keyed in the well-known number.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Disclaimer: ** a witty disclaimer was hard to formulate here so we will just revert to the basics: we (sadly) do not own these characters. In the event we are sued, our caffeine flow and our Internet connection will cease to exist…who wants that?

**A/N: **this is told in Rob and Jess' POV's so make sure you know who is talking or else it could get confusing. And RE: the George Bush joke we have in there no harm is meant by it we swear! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

This chapter is dedicated to cassie89

ENJOY!

Rob's POV

I managed to get outside the hospital before I had to clutch a rail for support. It would seem as though walking 36 hours after being shot, wasn't quite as easy as I thought it would be. I was paused and trying to figure out the details of my well-planned escape and where to go to from here when the ringing of my cell interrupted my thoughts.

After checking the display to make sure it wasn't Mom, I answered with;

"What?"

"Rob?" The voice sounded like Mastriani, but it couldn't be.

"Mastriani?"

"Oh Rob thank god! I'm in Benton with this kid and there are two guys and I cant leave and even if I could I'm two states away and the boy won't leave anyway and –"

"Mastriani! Slow down! You're in Benton? _Where_ in Benton?" I was wondering where Benton was actually, but I didn't think I should mention that. "Are you okay? What boy?"

"Umm something about a forest? The only forest in Benton? It could be a National park and his name is Jimmy, he was kidnapped by Cleatus and Billy-Bob about a week ago, he's the most infuriating little… Rob how am I gonna get out of here?"

I chose to ignore the names she had appointed to the creeps that had taken her away from me and concentrated on the situation at hand. "Jess, calm down. I'll find you. You know I will. Trust me babe". I had finally got the guts to call her that, but neither of us registered the significance. I was now completely focused on finding her; I didn't want to lose her now. Or ever.

Jess' POV

"Jess, calm down. I'll find you. You know I will, trust me babe"

I barely registered the 'Babe' but nevertheless it made me feel better, Rob had that power.

"Are you okay?" I could hear the concern in his voice as he repeated the question.

"I'm…" I tired to stay strong but I broke down "I'm so scared Rob", my voice quivered as I tried to keep the quiet undertones I had adopted to prevent Jimmy from hearing.

"I have no idea how to get out of here and I feel so helpless, and young. Every other time something like this has happened you've been with me… please come soon". The tears were flowing down my face freely now as I pleaded to Rob and I was shaking from the deadly combination of pain, fear and frustration.

"Jess," I could tell he was struggling with what to say. I don't think he has had that experience with kidnapped and crying females in the past. "I'll be there as soon as I can okay? Everything will be okay, I promise."

I had to stay tough, acting like a blubbering 5 year old and freaking out my one and only saviour wasn't going to get us very far.

"Rob, promise me that you won't get yourself hurt in the process".

"Mastriani, be careful okay? It'll be all right, I'll be there soon." I could hear the emotion in his voice. Apparently our fight had been forgotten about, thank god, _but_ he was avoiding my question.

"Rob", I unknowingly raised my voice "promise me –"

"SHE'S GOT A CELLPHONE! SHE'S GOT A CELLPHONE!" Jimmy's voice pierced the air around us and it took me a few seconds to register what he had screamed.

Rob's POV

A child's voice erupted from the earpiece of my phone "SHE'S GOT A CELLPHONE! SHE'S GOT A CELLPHONE!" The line cut off as abruptly as the screaming started. I was left supporting myself in the hospital car park with a half formed plan, which included stealing my mother's car, and a blurry location of the Love-Of-My-Life.

_Jess' POV_

I am going to _murder_ that insolent little… well let's just say you'd have to be a trucker to hear _that _kinda language. I had to hang up, and tried to hide the phone under my clothing.

The door burst open and I jumped as Cleatus stormed towards me (well, if a Hillbilly _can_ 'storm'.) and then I screamed as he grabbed the back of my (incredibly expensive, really nice favourite) top and attempted to drag me into the middle of the room. Which wasn't very far in actuality.

"Seriously, there's no need for violence." I glared at him and Billy-Bob, trying to look intimidating, but failing miserably.

Their sneers, which I had been introduced to in our first encounter, once again graced their faces. When the incoherent grunts began I looked over Cleatus' shoulder to shoot daggers out of my eyes at Jimmy, imagine my surprise when I saw fear in his eyes. It only took his hostage-roommate's obvious pending death to make him realise that these guys that 'treat him ok' are thugs. Murderous thugs. I turned back to face Cleatus and Billy-Bob letting their unintelligible babble of grunts wash over me whist I, unbeknownst to them, formed an untrustworthy, risky, potentially fatal escape plan for me and the kid, whom I now pitied. Disagree with me if you will but he's naïve; it's a legitimate excuse.

They turned and faced Jimmy, and forced what I can only assume was a smile for, you know, ratting me out. Teachers pet anyone? I had an opportunity and I knew I wasn't going to get another one so I put my plan into action.

First thing: my knee thrust into Cleatus' crotch, and _DAMN_ it felt good. I reached out and grasped Jimmy around the waist, pulling him roughly to his feet and dragging him bodily out of the shack, (Damn those ropes.) while Billy-Bob was concentrating on helping Cleatus and not following us. Bless his Hillbilly soul. Stopping just long enough to throw Jimmy's lanky 11year old frame over my shoulder I took off into the woods that Billy-Bob had stupidly told me of. I mean seriously giving the hostage that kind of information? Does he _not _watch clichéd American movies?

I am a modern teenager. I don't ask for much. But I have a fond attachment to indoor plumbing. This attachment has my camping-woodsy-experiences amounting to very little. So when I ploughed into the foliage headfirst I have to assume all rational thought was abandoned in that shack. (LANDING IN A GOOSBERRY BUSH HURTS!) When I was sure there was a safe enough distance between us and George Bush's followers. (AKA I couldn't breathe anymore, as my chest was on fire.) I unceremoniously threw Jimmy on the ground and began the arduous task of untying the ropes that had him bound up helpless. Four fingernails were broken. I should have left him there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **If we owned the rights to Rob would we really spend this much time fantasising about him? And how he's so sweet and kind and hot and… :ahem: moving on.

**A/N: **We hope you like this one coz it made us cry lol. This hasn't been as speedily updated as the last few chapters but that's because we wanted to make it perfect for you guys; our readers. See what happened when we wrote this chapter? We got all sentimental dammit!

Being first time fanfic writers we were unaware that there is a setting that doesn't allow non-signed reviewers to review. We have changed that. So…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who attempted to review but couldn't. (You can now so hop to it lol)

_Jess' POV_

If you have ever, even if it was only once, gone tramping, you will know how tough it is. When you add the factors of dragging an 11-year-old with you because he is too tired and dehydrated to walk, being too tired and dehydrated yourself, being injured and being on the run; the tramp is not very leisurely. Oh and don't forget the fact that we are being chased. Or the fact that we are in the middle of Tornado Valley and there's a storm brewing overhead. Maybe I should camp more often. Maybe I shouldn't. I'm siding with the latter option.

Jimmy and I walked forever, at least it seemed like that, through the undergrowth. The trees overhead partially blocked out the light so all we saw were little rays of sunshine. Then we didn't see very much of all when the storm clouds rolled in. The varying shades of green blended into one as we walked and I became numb to the numerous amount of scratches my body was receiving. I was focused only on walking. Walking, walking walking, escaping, escaping, escaping. It became my mantra. When Jimmy tugged on my top I felt like I was being pulled out of a drunken stupor.

"It's getting dark, my legs hurt and I'm tired. Can we pleeeeeeeeease stop?" the whinging tone was almost enough for me to snarl "no" and turn my back on him but he was right; we needed to get shelter; this storm was coming in fast.

After one sprained ankle (mine) and one encounter with a racoon (Jimmy) we found a cave. Convenient really. From the outside it looked like a gaping mouth, ready to swallow any unsuspecting individual down its throat to the depths of hell. I mean… it looked cosy.

Ushering Jimmy through the cavity we retreated well away from the entrance so we were relatively safe from the storm. Not that I told Jimmy this of course, no need to frighten the poor kid, well no need other than the satisfaction I would get from his reaction to the fact that our possible wind-swept death was about 15 feet in front of us in the form of a cave opening.

I have brilliant timing. The second after I had slid down the cave wall opposite Jimmy the rain started to fall. Not a sprinkle, not a shower, not even a downpour, it was (to be all clichéd) raining cats and dogs. I sighed and attempted to make myself comfortable on the dirt floor, not an easy feat if you were wondering. Glancing over to check on the kid (oh how I wished I had the energy to poke him in the ribs) I satisfied myself with the fact he was sleeping and not going anywhere (damn). As I closed my eyes any relaxed my body, feeling the weariness wash over me I departed the land of the 'awake' and 'alert' with one thought; 'I hope Rob finds me.'

Rob's POV 

The brilliant plan that I had begun to formulate earlier was so far working surprisingly well. I had 'borrowed' my mother's car. She wouldn't mind; it was all for a good cause. I had gotten home without any near death incidents and was now riding on my Indian, at twice the speed limit; towards where I was pretty sure Jess was being held captive. My thoughts began to wander to the fight we had in the mall. God, that seemed like years ago now. I regretted everything I had said and wished she could have known that I only said it because I was getting scared. I was falling for her faster and faster everyday.

After driving for so long I lost track of time, I reached the edge of a forest. I stopped and unknowingly struck a pose that was reminiscent of a bad cowboy movie. You know the one; sitting on the motorbike but stopped and leaning to the side, balanced on one leg and staring off into the sunset.

Ignoring the rule that I supposed must be there about driving into these kinds of places, I slowly drove into the wooded area, hoping that there wouldn't be a storm anytime soon. I was more alert than I have ever been in my entire life whilst I was looking for Jess. I longed to see a shed or some kind of building, anything that would indicate to where she was. I needed to find her.

And then it started raining. Hard. I realised that I _had_ to find shelter; I wouldn't be much use to Jess if I was killed in a storm. I glanced around quickly, taking in the area I was currently in. I could see a cave that wasn't too far away where I thought I could stop for a while, and it looked big enough for my bike to fit in the entrance too. I drove slowly towards it and, just outside, got off my bike and wheeled it inside. After placing it carefully so I was sure it wouldn't be damaged by the storm (much) I looked around to take in my surroundings. Then I saw her. Lying against the cave wall, drifting in and out of consciousness; Jess. Her clothes were slightly torn and she looked like she had fallen over numerous times during what I could only assume had been an escape that only Jess was capable of.

Jess' POV 

It was like trying to come to the surface for air after diving. Struggling through the depths of my subconscious. Attempting to open my resisting eyes I blinked repeatedly. Apparently I was still asleep, dreaming even, I didn't want to wake up from this though, as in this fantasy Rob was standing in the cave, dripping wet. Ahhh bliss. I had a vague image of him moving slowly towards me, almost like he couldn't believe who I was. He then paused and knelt down in front of me. His hand, in a seemingly involuntary movement, reached up and brushed some stray strands of hair behind my ear. He proceeded to glide his hand tentatively down the side of my face, his fingers lightly grazing one of the deeper scratches. I shifted my gaze to his emerald green eyes, which slightly glistened with tears. He was looking intently into my eyes and I could see him attempting to vocalise something that appeared of the upmost importance. He finally managed to choke out, in a strangled whisper, the words I had so often longed to hear but only ever heard in dreams such as these:

"God, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not ours, sorry, if it was well… lets just say… actually no, we won't. Just keep in mind it's not ours

**A/N: **First of all, an apology for the whole 'green eyes/blue eyes' issue… our mistake. We got mixed up with the Mediator series. Let's call it Creative Licence though shall we? Second: sorry this chapter took longer than usual. We were having lives lol. (And by lives we mean MAJOR writer's block) Last of all: have no fear, the lemon is here! The reason this is rated M is… errrr… coming up… in the next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Jess' POV 

Stirring from my crouched position against the cave wall I tried to stretch my cramped limbs but was prevented from doing so by a body encircling mine. Stifling a scream I craned my neck to see who had me around the waist. Rob. My Rob. Resisting the urge to get up and jump around the cave in celebration I resumed my original position and settled myself into Rob's comforting warmth. I spent a while basking in his presence and thanking god for giving me this opportunity, before I drifted back off into my dream world.

Rob's POV 

I was aware when Jess woke up and I could feel her turning in my arms but I was enjoying just holding her. When she turned back to her earlier position I opened my eyes and gazed at her. She was so beautiful. She looked so peaceful lying there smiling contentedly. I wish I could protect her like this forever.

Jess' POV 

Waking yet again, I glanced around and realised that, this time, I was, in fact, completely awake. Damn. I took the moment to stare into the distance and simply reminisce about the dream, that I _fully_ remembered _every_ detail of. Of course. Taking proper notice of my surroundings I became acutely aware of the reality I was lying in a cave. On a lighter and more romantic note; I was in Rob's arms.

Suppressing a groan, caused by my aching muscles, I rolled over and gently pushed against Rob till he was on his back and I on his stomach. Being reminded of my favourite fairytale when I was younger 'Sleeping Beauty' I cautiously, so as not to wake Rob, leaned down and lightly placed my lips against his. His eyes fluttered and gazed into mine for a moment before inclining his head to deepen the kiss. Parting my lips to allow him entry we tasted each other for the first time in… well _way_ too long. I couldn't tell you what he tasted like but there is nothing in the world sweeter. Not even Lift Plus. The kiss progressed and started getting more desperate. We were apologising for fighting with each other, we were showing each other how scared we were at our situation and we were saying how much we loved each other. You gotta love making out. After a while, too short a while if you ask me, it dawned upon me we weren't alone. Jimmy. I began to pull away from Rob, but was _thankfully_ pulled back again. Talk about a relief.

It began to dawn on me that perhaps I should look for the kid. It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter anyway and the only other thing I had to do was _make out with my uber hot boyfriend for as long as I liked. _'Stop thinking about the kid Jess', I reprimanded myself, 'it's not exactly the kind of thing that should be going through your mind in _this_ sort of situation.'

But I couldn't. Something was bothering me about him, apart from the kid himself obviously, shouldn't he have said or done something about this display Rob and I were putting on? When the need for oxygen became too great (damn that minute necessity) we both parted, regretfully, at the same time. Lifting my head and swivelling it so I could view the cave, my eyes sought out Jimmy. I couldn't find him. Nowhere. And its not like there are a lot of places he could _be_ in this place. Trying to contain my panic, I propped myself up on my elbows, leaning on Rob's chest. When that too brought no sign of Jimmy I turned my attention to the cave entrance. Maybe he's just gone to the 'toilet'. The again, maybe not. Whilst snogging Rob I had failed to notice the storm was still blowing outside, just as hard as last night.

"Jess?" Rob sounded concerned "What is it?"

"It's Jimmy, he's gone!" I stumbled clumsily to my feet grasping Rob for support as he too began to stand.

"Jimmy?" Rob look at me confused.

"The boy I told you about!" Realisation _finally_ dawned in Rob's (gorgeous) eyes.

"It's okay Mastriani he can't have gone far, _I_ could barely make it in here when that storm started and that kid is probably only half my size".

I looked at Rob's well-built body admiringly, "Yeah, I guess your right"

Together we ventured to the entry of the cave but upon reaching it and seeing up close and personal this storm, the wind was taken out of our search party sails. Rob fumbled to grip my hand, interlacing our fingers he looked my in the eye, "We can't go after him in this Jess, you know we can't". Opening my mouth to contradict him I was silenced by his stare. "Yeah I know", I admitted unhappily.

Sighing loudly I pivoted on the ball of my foot to turn back to the back of the cave. What I hadn't remembered was my ankle. The Ankle. Mid-pivot I crumpled in a heap on the dirt floor, crying out in pain. Rob was at my side in a split second wiping the tears from my face, never have I felt so safe and loved at the same time. Gathering me up in his arms Rob held me to his chest. I don't think this was about my ankle anymore, I think he realised what exactly it meant to be involved with Lightning Girl.

We sat in each other's arms until the rain lessened slightly. Looking up at the reduced sound Rob decided it was time to move. Out of the cave. And not to get Jimmy.

"We need to go," he stated.

"To find Jimmy?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"No, we need to get out of this forest. Now, before the storm gets worse."

"We can't just leave him!" I stared at him incredulously "He's just a kid!"

"Mastriani we have about 20 minutes before this storm gets worse. Tornado worse. This is the calm. We both know it; we've lived through enough of these things. _Even _if we did find him in time which we wont", he glared at me, " _we_ won't get out of here safely".

"Rob-" he cut me off.

"No, Jess, just, no. We can get him in the morning when we will all be safe".

"We won't find him in this forest! He will have too much time on us!" I pleaded desperately.

"Mastriani, you're Lightning Girl", he smirked sadly, "you'll know where he is in the morning."

Well…he _did_ have a point.

Rob's POV 

Motoring through the forest I had a feeling that this was exactly what going through a car wash minus the car would feel like. I was being beaten by the wind and pummelled by the rain and Mastriani, silently stressing about Jimmy behind me, wasn't really adding to the general air of serenity.

We were finally out of the woods and on our way down a long and winding road that looked like it had been fashioned with a horse and cart in mind, it was even worse than the ones I was used to. I was still keeping an eye out for the kid, and I knew Jess was too, although I think we had both accepted we weren't going to find him anytime soon.

Seeing a motel, or more specifically seeing the flashing pink neon sign the stood out in the torrent of rain and darkness, and appeared to say '**MO EL**', I steered my bike into the gravel driveway, the sound echoing ostentatiously in the night, reminiscent of a bad horror film. Parking my bike under a dingy lean-to, cringing as I did so, we both slid off and I automatically reached for Mastriani's hand, as she reached for mine.

Upon entering the reception area I began to wonder why we hadn't just kept on driving; the wallpaper was old and peeling, the roof leaking, the carpet torn and frayed and the guy at the desk looked like he'd just climbed out of a grease pit.

"Like, ew," Jess muttered under her breath and I smiled slightly, not quite how I would have worded it but you get the point.

Heading towards the desk (or what I assumed to be the desk) I noticed exactly where Grease Monkey's (spending too much time with Mastriani) stoned-looking gaze was resting, and let's just say it wasn't _My_ Girlfriend's face. I glared at him and tightened my grip on Mastriani's hand.

"How may I help y'all?" His southern drawl oozed out of his smarmy perving… mouth.

"You could start by not staring at _my Girlfriend,_" I said, lowering my voice menacingly.

"What he means is we would like a room for the night… please" Mastriani interjected politely. (Where did she learn that? The manners I mean.)

A creepy grin formed "Why we sure do little lady… is that a… single?" he asked looking at me jeeringly.

I wasn't quite sure how Mastriani was going to answer that, we hadn't really had a chance to discuss… _that_. I noticed her briefly glance at me before she tightened her grip of my hand and replied firmly with; "Double, actually."

Grease Monkey continued to stare at her as _he_ answered with "Why sure there little missy." He reached under the desk to, well hopefully, grab a key… damn country hicks, never know _when_ they're gonna pull it out. Whilst he fumbled for… the key… his eyes were still firmly fixated on Mastriani's chest, at least they were until a clap of thunder and the slamming of a door announced the arrival of a girl who looked surprisingly normal for an _establishment _such as this. Tall and sporty looking she took one glance at where Grease Monkey's gaze was directed and stormed up to him, the sound of her slap resonating in the small room.

"Noah! Keep it in your pants for once would ya?" she swished her long black hair as she turned sharply towards us, composing herself. "Hey y'all, my name's Cassie and I'd be mighty obliged to show you to your room." She had a bright and infectious smile and Mastriani grinned at her and, glowering at Grease Monkey… Noah… snatched the key that was being offered to her out of his hand. I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that formed in me when her hand lightly brushed his, however unintentional it may have been.

We followed Cassie out a side door and down a small hallway, stopping outside a room near the end. She unlocked the door for us, and pushing it open, stepped back and gestured for us to enter.

"'T'was nice to meet y'all, you have a good sleep now ya hear?" Her accent wasn't as obnoxious as Noah's, but it was still right up there on the list of Things I Never Want To Hear Again.

Jess' POV 

Once inside the room, as crappy as it was, I shrugged off Rob's leather jacket, which he had given me when we started driving, I turned to face him.

"That sycophantic little freak, who the hell does he think he is? My face is up here," I gestured to get my point across, "it's just… wrong and gross and if we hadn't needed this room so much I would have punched him into oblivion and - "

Then Rob advanced on me and slammed his mouth into mine.

I could rant later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **If we owned the rights, do you think we would channel our hormones through a FanFic, when we could write a lemony book? No, I didn't think so either.

**A/N: **Hello Lemon! We think there'll be another one next chapter too. (Sorry, hormones running wild anyone?) Okay, we're obliged to mention this so :puts on authority figure voice: 'if you don't want to read a sex scene, don't read ANY of this chapter.'

Although, if you're really that opposed to them, why are you reading an M-Rated Fic in the first place?

Well, we shall shut up now and let you go forth and read the long-awaited lemon. God, I love that word!

Jess' POV 

It's amazing how fast a guy can get you on the bed. Really. Not that I was complaining, not that I would _ever _complain. I was being gently pushed onto the bed, lying on my back as Rob continued to kiss me, moving from my lips and down my neck. His fingers travelled up my stomach and fumbled with the zipper of my top, pulling it down to reveal my torn t-shirt. Next time this happens I won't wear so many layers. Rob ran his hands under my t-shirt caressing my abdomen. I grasped his shoulders and slowly ran my own hands down his muscular chest, gripping the hem of his top and pulling it over his head. My skin came alive under the feel of his fingers; it was as though there was a small electrical current coming to life inside of me. The groping intensified, my t-shirt proved too difficult to remove so Rob, showing his masculinity, ripped it off me. I succumbed to the magic of Rob's hands, slightly arching my back when he went to do away with the offending garment: my bra.

I could feel his eyes roaming over my chest admiringly. I didn't feel exposed under his gaze, I felt… loved, and not at all uncomfortable. He smiled seemingly to himself before descending; his lips possessively seized my skin, travelling the groove between my breasts. His hands, which had been gliding up and down my sides, had begun their exploration of my breasts, manipulating them with his fingers, causing my nipples to harden, my body was reacting in a way it never had before. Albeit I had never progressed this far with anyone, but I doubt it would have responded the same way it was to Rob and his hands and his mouth and… why hadn't we done this earlier? Rob's face came back into view as he moved up to kiss my lips, a sheepish grin on his face. I gave him a beaming grin back so he knew I was in the same boat. I wanted this.

One of Rob's hands progressed down to the waist of my jeans, his thumb slipping slightly beneath the belt, making circles on the inside of my hip. I raised my hips to meet his hand and he hesitated slightly.

"Jess… maybe we shouldn't…" I cut him off.

"I want to Rob… I need you", the last part came out a little whiny but it seemed to ease his conscience as he proceeded to extract his thumb and unzip my jeans, rolling them down my thighs as I helped by wriggling them off, probably looking like a drowned fish in the process.

I felt slightly exposed now. I trusted Rob, I wanted this, but… what if I wasn't… good? Rob must've read these thoughts in my expression as he went on to take the lead. He let his fingers glide beneath my underwear and I shivered beneath his touch. Rob reassuringly stroked my inner thigh with his other hand as his digits began their discovery of my cardinal treasure. Circling my clitoris with his thumb he gently caressed the small nub, my body reacting instantly. As he explored more my body arched and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Gently probing, Rob's fingers eventually entered me. It was a shock, like being thrown in a cold shower: just not bad. It was good… _very_ good.

I must have gasped somewhat with ecstasy, because he grinned slightly and his eyes moved upwards and met mine. His fingers had stopped moving and I lightly pushed myself against them. He smiled again and ran his forefinger up my entire length. I shivered as I felt a wave of incomprehensible pleasure coarse through my body. I felt his fingers slowly being extracted from inside of me, and then the feel of his mouth on my stomach, moving down, and heading to the exact place I wanted to feel him against. His lips were tenderly kissing my skin and I was aware of him lifting up his head slightly, moving further down and starting his ascent from just above my left knee.

He left a trail of kisses until his lips met the direct centre between my legs and, for a second time, I gasped at the contact. I could feel him waver again, unsure of what I wanted, but I cleared up any doubt in his mind by reaching down and gently pushing his head closer to me. Suddenly, I felt an intense surge of pleasure as his tongue penetrated me and hit the sensitive spot that I was so longing for him to touch again. He gently moved his tongue in small circles, and then, flattening it, in long, smooth strokes that made me bite my lip, fighting the unbelievably strong urge to cry out in pleasure.

I couldn't believe he could do this to me, I had never imagined I could feel _anything_ this good, and I almost whimpered with frustration as he pulled away from me. I had been _so _close to what had become my goal. I wanted to feel the powerful surge of pleasure my body so desired. I felt my mouth meet his, and I didn't even care about the juices that were now covering his tongue. I strained my neck ever so slightly, so that my lips were meeting his ear and I whispered, in a voice that sounded nothing like my own, "Rob, don't stop… oh please god, don't stop."

I felt his shudder of pleasure at my incoherent pleading. He descended again, and I heard my gasp as he thrust his tongue deep inside of me. He moved it up and down, in and out. I could feel my breath getting ragged and hear my now repeated gasps of complete and utter rapture. I could feel my fingers clutching at the hair on the top of his head, my grip becoming tighter and tighter, and then the overwhelming burst of intensely powerful and euphoric pleasure surging through my body. I vaguely registered the scream that escaped me, and my body strained, pushing against the source of its pleasure. Then it collapsed, exhausted, back on the bed and I attempted to get my breath back. Rob moved himself upwards, softly touching his lips to mine. He smiled at me in a way that made my heart skip several beats and, smiling back, I wrapped my arms around his neck.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey Readers!

I regret to inform you that this FanFic is to be discontinued as of now due to unfortunate complications between the two writers.

I'll leave it posted so people can read and make up their own ending!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and thank you for your patience!


End file.
